Trent
Trent Sutton is the secondary antagonist of Friday the 13th (2009). His goal for the weekend is to finally have sex with his girlfriend Jenna, but he is instead seduced by her vindictive best friend, Bree, into having wild, unprotected sex, during which he impregnates her, as she films it all on her HD handheld camera. Biography Trent Sutton is an over privileged rich frat boy who invited his girlfriend Jenna and their friends Bree, Chewie, Lawrence, Chelsea and Nolan to his family’s summer cabin over a free weekend from college so they can enjoy a weekend of alcohol, pot and sex. In reality he is bringing them there so he can show off his wealth and to make Jenna comfortable so he can have sex and impregnate her. As Trent heads to Crystal Lake in a Cadillac Escalade, he stops at a gas station to refuel and to get some supplies. After convincing Nolan to pump the gas,Trent heads into the gas station with Jenna and Chewie. Once inside, Trent proceeds to mock his friend Chewie for buying condoms. Trent subsequently gets into a brief argument with Clay Miller who is looking for his missing sister. Once that is done Trent and his friends finally make it to the cabin. Once his friends see it, they are impressed by it, especially Bree. Once inside he tells them there are 3 bedrooms they can use, one for him and Jenna, one for Nolan and Chelsea, and the other for Bree and whoever she wants out of Chewie and Lawrence. Once they are settled in Trent takes Jenna upstairs to the master bedrooom where he tells her that’s for them. Unimpressed Jenna heads downstairs and goes outside. Trent sees that his guests are about to shotgun a beer and chides them by telling them they should do it outside but they ignore him. He soon joins Jenna outside who suggests that they should go on a hike but Trent counters that he wants to try A new exercise move on her, implying they should go have sex but Jenna laughs him off. Frustrated, Trent goes to clean his Escalade with Jenna who helps him. Trent complains about what everyone is doing to his property in which Jenna asks why did he invite everyone to just show off his wealth. Before he can answer Nolan and Chelsea show up and are about to go to the lake for some private time. Trent allows them to use his Escalade but warns Nolan out of earshot of Jenna not to take the boat out. After a while, Trent sees that Jenna has invited another man, Clay Miller into the house for some refreshments. Trent, jealous, goes to confront Clay just as Bree offers him a beer. Trent puts a stop it and gets into another argument with Clay causing Clay to leave as Jenna goes with him. Trent then takes a beer that Bree offered to Clay, completely unaware of the lustful look she is giving him. As time went by, and Jenna still hasn’t returned, Trent accepts Bree’s invitation to team up and play beer pong against Chewie and Lawrence, not knowing that Bree is trying to seduce him. Trent lacks beer pong skills and despite Bree’s skills, they manage to lose 9 games in a row to their friends. When they finally lose, Trent tells Bree that she needs to shoot the boot but she refuses. When Trent refuses a final time, Chewie decides to shoot the boot causing Bree and Trent to be disgusted. Shortly after this, Bree invites Trent for some alone time in his hot tub. Seeing Bree in her bikini which showcases her massive boobs that can barely fit in her pink 36-D cup size top and insanely fat ass that hangs out of her swim suit, Trent is briefly mesmerized by her. Bree tells Trent, “Come on in and join me for some fun. The others are inside and won’t hear us. Well, maybe they won't here you anyways. I'm a screamer. Jenna will never know.“ Trent tells her, “but you‘re her best friend.” Bree tells him, “ yeah, so?” Trent smiles and tells her ”maybe later.”. Trent and Bree As time went by, Jenna still hasn’t returned and Trent is frustrated, thinking she is cheating on him. As he considers his options, Bree has decided to put on a show and dances seductively while drinking a champagne bottle she found. Trent not caring that Bree is seducing Chewie into drinking a flame shot, gets instantly upset when Chewie burns his mouth and breaks a chair which Trent claims is a family heirloom. When Chewie says he can fix, Trent sends him down to the tools shed to get tools. Frustrated about what Chewie did, Trent is approached by Bree who immediately begins tugging on his shirt as she tells him, “forget about it he’ll fix. Now let’s finish this in private.” Realizing that she has invited him to go have sex, Trent smiles and grabs her hand as she leads him away. As he is being lead upstairs Trent decides to get some condoms from Chewie‘s bag knowing Chewie won’t be using them now. Seeing that Bree has her hd video camera he asks “what’s that for?” In which Bree tells that they are going to make a sex tape. Bree decides to not to use the room that was meant for her and Chewie but leads Trent to the master bedroom which Trent smiles at. Once they are inside they both decide to finish the champagne bottle as Trent thr the condoms down. Once the bottle is empty they put the bottle next to the condoms and Bree proceeds to passionately make out with Trent. Trent begins to grab her sweet ass as their tongues meet. Bree starts to move Trent closer to the bed as she begins to take off his out shirt. Unable to take it off Bree pushes him onto the bed causing Trent to laugh. Bree then takes off her top which reveals her pink bra that barely contains her massive natural tits. Seeing that Bree is mounting him Trent gets him to briefly kiss her again before she pushes him back down. Bree finally decides to show him the goods as she seductively teases him by slowly taking her bra off. Once the bra is off and thrown at his head, he says to her "your tits are stupendous baby" causing her to laugh and push his hands which are on her tits together squeezing them hard. Bree sarcastically tells him “you really know how to make a girl feel special huh” as she dangles her breasts over his face. He says "thats what i do!" and she laughs again as she leans in to make out with him. As she makes out with him, Trent can’t contain his erection as he wraps his arm around her waist. She quickly leans back up and starts to undo his belt and zipper. He sees how bad she wants to fuck him and now that he's seen her colossal tits he no longer has any hesitation to cheat on Jenna. As she unzips his pants he tells her "yeah they can go. Take off my pants. They can go." While she does so, he throws the condoms he brought to the side and decides he wants to fuck Bree without any protection after seeing her nude body, just like every other guy before him thinking he will pull out. Unaware that was all part of her pan. Once both their clothes are fully off, Trent goes to put up a do not disturb sign on the door handle just as Bree plugs her camera into Trent’s massive tv. Trent decides to open the window and curtains not caring is anyone watches or hears them. Trent decides to sit on the bed just as Bree decides to mount him as his sticks his massive cock into her causing both to moan. With the camera on, Trent decides to suck on her breast as Bree moans. Once that’s done she pushes him onto the bed and begins to ride him causing both to moan. As she rides Trent, Trent can’t help himself and grabs both of her tits and gives them a hood squeeze as he moans to her “ your tits are fucking just...so juicy babe!”. Bree tells him that she’s aware as they moan together. As she continues to ride him, Trent decides to stop playing with her tits and rubs her belly before grabbing and holding onto her hips for the ride he is enjoying. As Trent moans with Bree he notices her nipples are perfectly aligned and moans out, “you got perfect nipple placement baby,” in which she moans out “oh,” as she has never been told that before by her previous lovers. Despite already having sex, Trent finally notices that Bree is filming him as a POV sex tape and jokingly tells her that their tape “better not go on the the fucking internet“ as Bree laughs him off knowing that she has something else planned for it. As she watches his facial reactions to her riding him on the tv, she tells that “I’m bad“ and he tells her in return “yes you are baby” as they thrust together. Trent feels an increase in pleasure has Bree has suddenly started riding him faster and harder causing both to moan incredibly loud together. As she continues to ride the fuck out of him, Trent in between moans tells his lover that “you...should...win...in a fucking...titty contest...” as she moans quite pleasurably. As Bree shakes her hair out of the way, she smiles at Trent as he is enjoying the hell of her. Trent then leans up and begins suck on her breast causing Bree to laugh. Trent then beings to suck on the other breast before she pushes him down and tells him hat she loved that. As they continue, Trent and Bree are caught off guard when they hear Jenna knocking at the door. As Jenna knocks on the door she’s asks if they are in there despite their loud moans indicating that they are. Trent looks at the door in shock, as his girlfriend as caught him with her best friend. As Jenna continues to interrupt them by knocking on their door, Trent who is starting to get annoyed that his sex session with Bree is being interrupted tells Jenna to “shut the fuck up” as Bree continues to ride him. @